


折断的笔尖

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 现代AU，一般刑警公式光×普通教授古·拉哈·提亚。一个有点刀但是非常暖心的故事
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大魔法师诺亚赐予了乌内梦境的能力，赐予了多加无限的魔法，却赐予了赞德死亡的权利。但死亡并不意味着虚无，如果没有死亡，那便无从谈起生命，正如人们总在失去后才意识到某些事物并非理所应当。  
>    
> 谨以此书献给教会了我这些的人们。

“咔哒”  
  
漆黑一片的房间中，一缕刺眼的光线顺着打开的门缝透了进来，随后出现在门口的便是一个算不上高大的黑色人影。墙上的挂钟正滴答滴答地响着，散发着幽幽绿色荧光的指针分明指向了3点半。那个男人伸出手，在墙上摸索着，似乎是想要摸什么开关，玄关处的灯却在他摸到之前突然亮了起来。突如其来的光线刺进了他的双眼，他眯着眼眨了眨，就看到玄关那头一个身着睡衣头发披散着的红发猫魅正一手搭在开关上，笑盈盈地看向自己。  
  
“我以为你今晚不会回来了。”那红发猫魅对着男人说。  
  
“现场我搞完了，后续的审讯交给桑克瑞德他们就能搞定，就先回了。”男人挠了挠自己偏长的棕色短发，随意地将两只鞋蹬下，塞进墙上的鞋柜中，“你呢？这么晚了也还没睡？”  
  
“你知道我睡得浅。”红发猫魅笑了笑说，帮着男人将他的外套挂在门口的衣帽架上，转身去了厨房里拉开了冰箱门，“吃点？”  
  
“不了，没什么胃口。”男人摇了摇头说，他走去阳台，将袜子和上衣脱下丢进了洗衣机里，随后走到客厅的储物柜前，拉开了抽屉，拿出了一瓶橘色外壳的药瓶放在红发猫魅面前的吧台上，“痛的话吃点药。”  
  
“刚已经吃过了，我没事。”红发猫魅倒并不意外男人戳穿了自己的谎言，抬手将吧台上那瓶橙色的药剂推回给男人，“那我先去睡了，明天我还有公开课。”  
  
“嗯。”男人低声应下，他看着红发猫魅关闭了廊灯，走进了自己的房间，便收回视线仰头看向天花板，手里一抛一抛着那瓶橙色的药剂。  
  
在厨房内昏黄的灯光下，药品侧面贴着的标记清晰可见。  
  
“男，28岁，古·拉哈·提亚”


	2. 卷一 水晶公 1-捕梦网

嗡嗡作响的闹铃终于是把床上睡得昏死的棕发男人吵醒了。他迷迷糊糊地抬手按掉那叫得让他烦躁不堪的闹钟，慢慢地撑开了还有些迷迷瞪瞪的海蓝色双眼。阳光透过遮光窗帘的缝隙照进房间中，在他的床上留下了一道金色的细线，空气中的灰尘在阳光的照耀下变成了金色，在他的视野中起起落落。男人从床上缓缓地坐起，看向放在床头的手机，有着男人和红发猫魅合照的锁屏上，数字7:04微微跳动着。男人长叹了一口气，揉了揉自己还有些酸痛的后颈，从床上爬了起来，顺手将手机揣入了兜中。  
  
刷牙，洗脸，男人并未在这种琐事上花费过多的时间。他脸上的胡茬已经冒了出来，而他也只不过是用指腹摸了摸自己扎人的下巴，对着镜子看了一眼，便是利索地将睡衣扒掉，打开了花洒走进了淋浴间。水流顺着男人健壮的肌肉冲刷着，蒸腾的雾气攀附在透明的玻璃上凝成一滴滴细小的水珠。男人的身上各种疤痕纵横交错，在贴近心脏附近的胸口上还有几个久远的枪孔。温热的流水将他的疲惫冲去大半，那双沉寂的蓝色双眼也渐渐有了一丝光亮。在水流的哗哗声响中，突然响起的一阵铃声格外刺耳。男人伸手关上了花洒，拿起放在架子上的手机，瞟了一眼屏幕上的名字是桑克瑞德便是接起了电话。  
  
“喂？我刚起来呢，什么事？”男人问，一手将挂在门上的毛巾拽了下来在身上随意擦了擦，走出了淋浴间。  
  
“于里昂热让我转告你昨晚那个犯人已经移交给上边了，今天他换了班替你上，叫你在家好好休息。”电话那头被称为桑克瑞德的男人说道，从电话那端还能听到警局内此起彼伏的电话铃声。  
  
棕发男人擦头发的手微微一顿，挑了挑眉，他有些难以置信地将手机从耳边移开，看了一眼手机上的日期和时间，再度将手机贴至耳边说：“他不替你？琳都自己在家一个晚上了，你今天该送她去上学了吧？”  
  
“没事儿，琳去盖娅家里过夜了，今天下午我接她放学就成。”桑克瑞德轻轻地笑了一声，察觉到男人语气中微妙的不愿继续说道，“行啦阿光，查这桩案子你不都加班两周了。听我的，啊。休一天，局里的事就交给我们，也陪陪你家那位。我没记错的话这两天他也要去医院复查了吧？”  
  
被称作阿光的棕发男人苦笑着摇了摇头：“你记得比我还清楚。行，那局里的事交给你了，回见。”  
  
“回见！”桑克瑞德干脆地说完便是挂上了电话。  
  
男人看着手中挂掉的电话，又看向洗手台上那盒已经空掉了的药剂盒，长长地叹了口气。他揉了揉自己的眉心，从衣架上取下一件黑色的短袖套在身上，一手擦拭着自己那还淌着水的头发走出了浴室。他的目光落在他的卧室隔壁的那扇门上。如同往常一样那扇门紧紧地锁着，挂在门板上的亮红色捕梦网已经攒了不少灰尘，上面挂着的水晶都变得有些黯淡无光。  
  
厨房内的冰箱上贴着一张亮黄色的便条。男人并不急于看便条上到底写了什么，他转头看向玄关，鞋柜旁古·拉哈·提亚的拖鞋整整齐齐地摆在那里。餐台上的盘子里，被煎得恰到好处的培根和煎蛋微微泛着油光，一旁被烤得酥脆的面包上也涂上了黄油。在餐盘旁边的是一个白色的便当盒，被细心地放在了半透明的午餐袋中。男人用手背碰了碰盘子的边缘，盘子依然还有着温温的热气。他将冰箱上的便条取了下来，洗了一个杯子放在咖啡机里，倚靠着橱柜读了起来。  
  
“希卡利，早上好。今天时间比较紧，没有什么时间给你准备午饭，饭盒里是三明治，记得带上。餐盘放在洗碗机里就行，我下午就回来收拾。古·拉哈·提亚”  
  
便条上的字迹有些微微颤抖，被称为希卡利的男人咂了咂嘴，将便条揣进了兜里，拿起咖啡机中的咖啡，坐在了餐台旁边吃起了那已经开始变凉的早餐。他点开手机上的日程，皱着眉头点下了同步，指尖在时间表上悬停了一阵，随后微微点了点头。  
  
难得的休假，他还有些时间。  
  
两间杂货店后右转，在第二个岔口左转，顺着蓝色建筑物侧边的扶梯上去，希卡利没有用什么手机导航，轻车熟路地就摸到了这间闹市中一处略显憋仄的店面中。有些年份的墙面上贴着各种花花绿绿的海报，无一例外都是些新番的海报。走廊的另一侧则是一大面有着亚克力透明格子的告示板，其中各种手办专辑周边预定情报都被裁剪成了一张张小小的卡纸，整整齐齐地摆在每个小格子里。在走廊的尽头是一排三层的扭蛋机，而在扭蛋机的后面，便是一家明亮的店铺，似乎是什么新企划的OP曲子从那边传来。  
  
希卡利并未看向这周边琳琅满目的商品一眼，他径直推开了店面的玻璃门，向着柜台后的店主点头打了个招呼就直奔书架。这是一个同人本的专区，所有的同人本都用着透明袋子装好，整整齐齐地摆在了对应作品的名目下。希卡利的目光在各种五彩斑斓的本子封面来回跳跃着，终于是落到了角落中的一沓书上。那是某个游戏的同人本专区，摆在最上面的同人本都已经页角有些泛黄，而在封面上的一角，烫银的作者水晶公的名字也已经变得灰暗。  
  
“哎呀，阿光你又来找本子了？抱歉啊这个月也没有水晶公老师的新本子。”不知何时店主已经走到了希卡利的身侧，脸上露出了一个抱歉的微笑对着他说，“说真的我感觉水晶公老师也许不会再出本子了吧，他上次出新本子也是两年前的事了。”  
  
“我知道。”希卡利闷闷地说。他伸手将那本有些古旧的本子拿了起来，翻到背后的封底，长长地叹了一口气又将本子放回了原处。他从书架上拿起几本写着新刊的同作品同人本，放到了店主的手里，“那这次就这些吧，麻烦您了。”  
  
“如果水晶公老师有新本子的话我会通知你的。”店主扫过本子上的条码，将本子放进纸袋中，递到了希卡利的手中。希卡利接过纸袋，对着店主微微一笑，便是离开了店面。  
  
跨过建筑物大门的冷气带，盛夏的酷暑和不停的蝉鸣迎面而来。马路上车流的喧嚣让希卡利微微皱起了眉，不由自主地将那印着动漫角色的纸袋往自己身后收了收，掏出了兜中的手机。屏幕上显示的是他一小时前就发出的短信，而在那蓝色小气泡的旁边显示的“未读”让他轻轻皱起了眉头。希卡利长长地叹了一口气，将手机揣回兜中，仰头看向身后的那间蓝色店铺，苦笑着摇了摇头。  
  
“……临床上的这种症状主要多发于年长群体，患者的平均年龄在60~70岁，需要特别注意……”阶梯教室内清朗的声音并未被希卡利推开门发出的细微吱呀声响打断，学生们都仍在聚精会神地听着讲，只有零星的几个学生向后看了看，注意到了从后门摸进来的希卡利。而希卡利也就只是对他们摆了摆手，示意他们好好听课。讲台上的正是古·拉哈·提亚。他的鼻子上架着一副窄边的方框眼镜，身上穿着的是简洁的黑色西装。全心投入在讲课中的古·拉哈·提亚并没有注意到希卡利的进入，依旧在台上讲解着对于希卡利来说几乎是天书一般的内容。  
  
“下周A组报告截止，B组跟实践。还有不清楚的同学在学生主页自己查一下，那么今天就讲到这里。”教室里座椅挪动的声音随着古·拉哈·提亚的话音落下而陆陆续续地响起来。古·拉哈·提亚整理了一下桌上的讲义，和站在他身侧的助教商量了几句以后，终于是有机会掏出兜里的手机看了一眼，随后视线便是猛地跳到了坐在教室最后排的希卡利身上。而意识到古·拉哈·提亚的视线，希卡利也对着他挥了挥手，走到了讲台边上。  
  
“抱歉，刚刚一直在讲课。”古·拉哈·提亚说，对希卡利露出了一个满是歉意的微笑，“其实你可以在车里等我。”  
  
“偶尔来听听大学课也不错。”希卡利拍了拍古·拉哈·提亚的背，帮他拎起了包，架在了肩膀上，“车上我给你带了饭，今天时间有点紧，可露儿那边有点忙，所以这次复查我们就去拉姆布鲁斯那边。”  
  
在车上希卡利总是不由自主地瞥向坐在副驾的古·拉哈·提亚。不知是否是他的错觉，古·拉哈·提亚似乎神情有些飘忽，就连吃着手里饭团都咀嚼得十分费力。希卡利犹豫了许久还是清了清嗓子，用胳膊肘蹭了蹭古·拉哈·提亚的手臂，问：“怎么了？昨晚后来没睡好么？”  
  
“啊，不是。”古·拉哈·抖了抖耳朵，双眼还是直愣愣地盯着手里的饭团，犹豫了一会儿说，“只是不是很想去巴尔德西昂医院。”  
  
希卡利握着方向盘的手略微一紧，叹了口气，拍了拍古·拉哈·提亚微微下垂的肩膀说：“没事的，只是复查，不用去那栋楼。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚点了点头，并没有回应什么，只是眨了眨眼睛，看着窗外过往的车流，陷入了沉思。


	3. 卷一 水晶公 2-水晶塔

等希卡利拿着挂号单一屁股坐在了古·拉哈·提亚的身边的时候，他才注意到不知何时古·拉哈·提亚手里拿着了一本漫画，正津津有味地看着。古·拉哈·提亚似乎压根没有注意到希卡利的到来，只是低着头，指尖在书上角色的边缘来回摩挲着。希卡利几乎从来没见过古·拉哈·提亚这么专注地看着漫画的样子，在他的记忆中，古·拉哈·提亚一直是那种拿着艰深的专业大部头啃的高材生，他的手边一直是厚厚的资料和批不完的论文，而绝不是什么会把时间耗在漫画书上的家伙。但此时古·拉哈·提亚看漫画的样子实在是太认真了，希卡利看了看手上的号，又看了看屏幕上的号码，大概算了算要等的时间，最后还是决定不打扰古·拉哈·提亚了。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚手中拿的那本漫画正是他刚从店里买回来的。并不是官方漫画，这其实是希卡利最喜欢的一个游戏作品的同人漫画本。原作其实已经完结了许多年，这个作品虽说也曾经积累了不少粉丝，但在现如今琳琅满目的新游戏中，这样一款古董游戏的粉丝已经是屈指可数少得可怜。而圈内的大手，水晶公则是在两年前在论坛上突然宣布封笔后杳无音讯，这也导致了他今天买的这本漫画甚至根本不是什么新作，而是另一位创作者几年来的合集本。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚翻过了最后一页，长长地叹了一口气，刚把书页合上抬起头就和希卡利的视线撞了个正着。他的耳朵一下就塌了下去，吸了吸鼻子有些犹豫地说：“抱歉，下车的时候从车上随手拿的。”  
  
希卡利接过本子，顺手揉了揉古·拉哈·提亚的发顶，露出了一个微笑：“你随便看，我就是没想过你会喜欢看漫画，早知道我应该把我的库存都让给你的。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚摸了摸鼻尖，小声说：“不，我只是单纯对这个题材有点兴趣。还挺好看的。”  
  
“这样啊，那家里我还有很多，回去找给你。”希卡利若有所思地点了点头，继续说道，“我珍藏的另外一个画手的本子比这本还厉害，还收了全套，保准你看个够。”  
  
“啊，其实我也没那么多时间……”古·拉哈·提亚挠了挠头，突然就听到护士台那边叫到了他的名字，便是急急匆匆地起身应下，对着希卡利露出了一个有些抱歉的微笑，“本子的事情晚些再说吧，到我了。”  
  
例行的病情复查并没有什么特殊的地方。拉姆布鲁斯只是简短询问了一下古·拉哈·提亚最近的睡眠状况后就开了一些例行检查单。希卡利看着古·拉哈·提亚拿着单子走出了门，在门口脚步顿了一下，对着古·拉哈·提亚说了句我晚点跟上来，轻轻将门掩上了。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚回过头看了眼身后关上的门，轻轻地叹了口气。他低下头，注意到自己捏着检查单的右手正不住地震颤着，将检查单捏出了几道褶皱。古·拉哈·提亚有些恼怒地一把按住自己的右手，低着头穿过走廊上拥挤的就诊人群，找到了一处没有什么人的楼梯间，靠着冰凉的瓷砖墙壁大口地喘起气来。透过薄薄的镜片他远远地看着那扇关上的门，将右手袖子又往下拽了拽。  
  
“诶？古·拉哈老师？”一个他有些熟悉的声音从身侧传来。古·拉哈·提亚猛地一回头，就看到一位白发的维埃拉族不知何时已经站到了自己的身边，手里还捧着一沓厚厚的牛皮纸袋。  
  
“莱楠？你怎么在这里？”古·拉哈·提亚有些惊讶地问，不由自主地向后退了一步将自己的右手藏在身后。  
  
“去年我调到这边康复病区的住院部了，今天电梯检修，白天的这些片子就只能让我人肉搬运啦。”莱楠笑着拍了一下自己的胸口，眼神瞥到了古·拉哈·提亚藏在身后的检查单一角，“老师最近怎么样？今天是来康复科复诊吗？”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚干笑了一声，用左手将本来收在背后的检查单递给了莱楠：“是，例行小检查而已，问题不大。”看着莱楠看向自己仍有些关切的目光，古·拉哈·提亚顿了顿继续说，“最近状况已经好很多了，你不用担心。”  
  
“……就是因为老师一直说不用担心我才会担心的。”莱楠叹了口气抱怨道，摇了摇头把检查单塞回了古·拉哈·提亚手里，“好吧，我把片子放去护士站，就陪你去把检查做了。”  
  
“不用，我是和……”古·拉哈·提亚刚想拒绝，就被莱楠强硬地打断了。  
  
“是是，我知道，希卡利警官先生那么大一个人呢不会丢的。”莱楠摇了摇头，从兜里摸出来手机迅速打了几行字发送，“好了，跟他说了我带你去检查了，跟我来吧。”  
  
意识到自己是无论如何都无法拒绝莱楠，古·拉哈·提亚无奈地苦笑了一声，最后又瞄了一眼诊疗室的门，跟着莱楠爬上了楼梯。让古·拉哈·提亚稍显安慰的是护士站里并没有他熟悉的面孔，这让他有些焦躁的情绪稍微缓了下来，精神却又在莱楠从自动贩卖机里拿出来一罐饮料向他抛过来的时候紧绷了起来。他接过罐子，将罐上的标签转到正面，夜色这熟悉的两字让古·拉哈·提亚喉结微微滚动了一下。  
  
“检查前还是不要喝这个比较好吧？”古·拉哈·提亚有些犹豫地问，隐约猜到了莱楠想要干什么。  
  
“从楼梯上见到你开始就很在意了，一直没见到你的右手。能麻烦你用右手把这罐饮料打开吗？”莱楠摇了摇头，道破了古·拉哈·提亚心中的猜测，“老师放心，这里没有别人。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚从兜中抽出右手，搭在了饮料罐上，将指腹插入圆环下。随后是一阵长长的沉默，扣在圆环下的右手的颤抖渐渐变得越来越明显，随着两片金属互相敲击的当啷声响，古·拉哈·提亚一把将饮料罐塞回了莱楠的手里，眼神瞟向了自己的脚边，轻声说：“我用不上力。”  
  
“拉姆布鲁斯知道么？”莱楠问。  
  
“知道，他、可露儿、希卡利，他们都知道。”古·拉哈·提亚叹了口气，抬起头对着莱楠扯出一个有些难看的微笑，拍了拍她的肩膀，“没事啦，我都习惯了，你就跟刚才说的一样，带我去把检查做了就行。”  
  
莱楠看着古·拉哈·提亚那仍在震颤的右手，张了张嘴，最后还是点了点头。康复病区的楼是新楼，古·拉哈·提亚跟着莱楠走下楼梯的时候都能一直闻到一丝若有若无的油漆味，还有医院里一直有的湿润消毒水味。古·拉哈·提亚强迫着自己保持镇定，但他的太阳穴依旧是突突地痛了起来，视线变得狭窄，边缘也渐渐融成黑色。他扶着栏杆稍作喘息，作为猫魅敏感的耳朵却捕捉到了一声让他几乎心脏骤停的警报声。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚顺着窗户望了出去，映入他眼帘的是跳动的红色和蓝色。  
  
他靠着栏杆，双膝突然失去了力量，身体重重地砸在地面上。眼镜从他的鼻梁上滑落，红色和绿色的异色双瞳几乎瞪到最大，如同两个完美的水晶球反射着遥远的警灯。他能感觉到有什么人在搀扶着他，在他的耳边大声地呼喊着他的名字，还有隐隐约约，一个人扭曲的笑声。  
  
“老师！”  
  
“拉哈，古·拉哈医生！”  
  
红色的，几乎把他淹没的血，刺鼻的铁锈味，消毒水味。  
  
还有如同整个右臂被连根砍断，让他窒息的疼痛。  
  
他眼前的世界陷入一片红色和蓝色，最后都淹没在了沉寂的黑色中。


	4. 卷一 水晶公 3-数位板

散落的纸片，拥挤嘈杂的走廊，墙壁上斑斑点点的血迹，在希卡利踏入心胸外科的走廊的一刻向着他扑面涌来。方才才在桑克瑞德的协助下将嫌疑人控制住的希卡利此时正艰难地沿着混乱的走廊前往受害人的办公室。  
  
来的路上希卡利已经听取过大致的案情，在他用膝盖顶住嫌疑人的后背，一脚踢开他丢在地上的有着斑斑血迹的西瓜刀时候也把现状把握了个七七八八。这是一场因为手术预后不理想而产生的医闹惨剧，而被他扑倒在地上的那个家伙口中还一直喊着什么庸医去死之类的疯话，让希卡利的心里一个咯噔。  
  
协助着急救人员终于踏入心胸外科的办公室，希卡利推开门却直接被门内的场面吓得后退了小半步。以他的经验来说这并不算是过于惨烈的现场，然而当他发现倒在血泊内的那人是自己的旧识时，饶是希卡利有再多的经验也叫出了那人的名字。  
  
“古·拉哈？”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚在柔软的床铺上醒来。他吸了吸鼻子，总觉得一丝血腥味仍然在自己的鼻尖无法散去。他缓慢地将自己的身体撑起来，左手拨开盖在身上的薄毯，看向自己的右手。身下没有黏腻的血泊，衣服上也没有结块的血迹，在他本应光洁的右手臂上的是狰狞交错的旧疤和即便几年后也仍旧显眼的针眼。古·拉哈·提亚将挽到肘间的袖子扯下盖住伤疤，裹着毯子缓缓地坐到了床边。  
  
夕阳的余晖从卧室大开的窗户斜斜地照了进来，有些许寒冷的晚风从窗口灌进房间，将窗帘吹得猎猎作响。古·拉哈·提亚缓缓地走到窗边，盯着窗外渐渐亮起灯火的城市街景看了一会儿，伸出手将窗户关上，又一把将窗帘也拉得死死的。房间内瞬间就陷入了一片漆黑。  
  
头仍然有些发晕，但碎片般的记忆随着古·拉哈·提亚的清醒而渐渐回笼。他记起了医院的消毒水味，眼前闪动的红蓝色警报灯，和遥远的警铃。仅仅是回忆起这些就已经让他的呼吸再度急促了起来。古·拉哈·提亚咬着下唇，跌坐在房间门口，头埋入两膝之间，破碎的啜泣声从布料中透了出来。  
  
温柔的三下敲门声将古·拉哈·提亚从一片黑暗中叫醒。门板轻柔的震动沿着他的脊背传入他的体内，让他贴在头顶的双耳一瞬就立了起来。身后的门被推开一条缝，明亮的光线从缝隙中穿了进来将房间照亮一角。古·拉哈·提亚仰起头，就看到希卡利一手握着门把，一手拿着一个马克杯，微笑着看着自己。  
  
“我估摸着你也快醒了，想着给你送一杯喝的。”希卡利说，他蓝色的双眼此时在古·拉哈·提亚的眼中格外耀眼。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚攥紧了身上裹着的毯子，无视了希卡利向着自己伸出来的手，从地上站了起来，迎面对上希卡利满是担忧的脸，勾起嘴角挤出了一个有些虚弱的微笑：“我没事，去客厅喝吧。”  
  
杯中升腾的白色雾气让古·拉哈·提亚的视线变得有些模糊不清，但即便如此他还是能够看到坐在沙发另一头的希卡利一直在搓着手，几度对着自己想要说什么却又悻悻地闭上了嘴。指甲来回刮擦着杯壁，两人之间的这种氛围也让古·拉哈·提亚略微有些焦虑。他喝下最后一口甜得有些发腻的热巧克力，将杯子放在桌上，对希卡利说：“今天白天你在医院跟我提到的画集，能借我看看吗？”  
  
“当，当然可以！”完全没有想到古·拉哈·提亚会提出这种要求，希卡利一下都有些结巴了起来。他猛地站起来就想往自己的房间冲去，却又犹豫了一下转头问古·拉哈·提亚：“你要看的是哪一本？”  
  
“你说你收了全套的那个作者的，无论哪一本都行。”古·拉哈·提亚说。  
  
同人本并不算厚，但古·拉哈·提亚在从希卡利手中接过本子的时候手却微微一抖几乎没能拿住。没有人比他更加熟悉这本本子。他的指尖摩挲着书脊上烫金的水晶公三个字，几乎是用尽了全部的自制力才没能直接哭出来。本子的封皮边缘已经微微翘起，封面上的烫印也有些失去了光泽，但整体而言这本本子仍旧算是保存得相对完好。古·拉哈·提亚几乎能够想象得到希卡利在过去的几年中来来回回翻了这本本子多少次，又是怎样小心翼翼地压下翘起的边角。他抽了抽鼻子，将本子放在膝盖上，呆呆地凝视着。  
  
“这本差不多是七八年前的老本子了，怎么说呢，可能画风比较古早一点，如果看着不习惯的话……”察觉到古·拉哈·提亚的沉默，希卡利干笑了一声就伸手想把本子从他的膝盖上抽走，但他的手一下子就被古·拉哈·提亚抓住了。  
  
“不用，这本挺好的。”古·拉哈·提亚轻声说，在希卡利有些疑惑的眼神中，用着自己仍在颤抖的右手翻开了本子的第一页。  
  
指尖划过纸面上流畅的线条，古·拉哈·提亚几乎闭上眼就能回想起画下这些漫画的时候。手边温热的泡面，喝了一半的速溶咖啡，还穿着宽大的睡衣缩在椅子上，因为寒冷而只从长袖中伸出几根手指画画的那个冬季。但此时他的手中并没有那支陪伴了他许多日夜的笔，指尖触碰到的只是略微有些粗糙的纸面。古·拉哈·提亚的视线在漫画的格子间来回跳跃着，翻动着本子。本子很薄，没花他多少时间就已经翻到了最后一页。他眨了眨因为水汽而有些模糊的眼睛，抬头看向满脸期待的希卡利。  
  
“故事讲得不错。这本本子也挺旧了，你应该看了很多遍吧？”古·拉哈·提亚问，将本子放回了希卡利的手中。  
  
“当时购入的时候就已经看过了好多遍啦，虽然最近没怎么看了，偶尔也会休息时候翻开来看看。”希卡利拿着手中的本子，如同拿着什么无上的至宝，“其实这一本本子我还有一本……不，不如说，其实水晶公老师出的本子我都买了两本，一本用来看一本用来收藏这样……你没事吧？”  
  
“诶？”古·拉哈·提亚吸了一下鼻子，手背抹过自己的脸颊，这才发现不知何时自己的脸颊已经被泪水浸透，有些磕磕绊绊地说，“……没事，我没事。一定是因为本子里的故事太感人了。总，总之多谢你愿意给我看！我还有些不舒服我先去休息了！”  
  
“等一下拉哈，药！”希卡利伸出手想拽住急急忙忙就往房间里冲的古·拉哈·提亚，回应他的却是房间门猛地关上落锁的金属声响。他看着古·拉哈·提亚房间门上挂着的捕梦网，又低头看了看自己手中的那本本子，长长地叹了一口气。  
  
一片漆黑的房间内，古·拉哈·提亚摸索着点亮了一盏昏黄的台灯。房间终于被灯光照亮，隐藏在黑暗中的书架也变得清晰。古·拉哈·提亚愣愣地看着书架，随后软绵绵地一拳打在了书架上。书架上是他摆放得整整齐齐的医学书籍，而他打中的那处则是整个书架唯一色彩丰富的地方，色彩斑斓的书脊上无一例外都写着水晶公的名字。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚深深地吸了一口气，胡乱用毯子擦去脸上的眼泪，坐在了书桌前。他拉开桌子最下面的抽屉，盯着那个纸盒子，屏住了呼吸。  
  
如果是为了他的话，还能做到吗？他这么轻声在心中问着自己，颤抖的手缓缓将表面已经积攒了一层薄灰的纸盒从抽屉中拿出来，几乎是虔诚般地放在了桌上打开。盒中是一款几乎有些过时的数位板。拿出数据线，插上电脑，古·拉哈·提亚看着那盏熟悉的蓝灯亮起，手指探向了盒中的那支黑色的笔。  
  
从线开始。  
  
动起来啊，就如同几年前那样动起来啊。但越是在意，手指就仿佛越不听自己的使唤。手指的震颤拖动笔尖，在屏幕上留下了一条难看的曲折长线。  
  
再一次，再来一次！  
  
古·拉哈·提亚咬着牙，脸颊又被透明的液体浸湿。无论他如何尝试，那屏幕上出现的一条又一条线，始终如同土地上龟裂的沟壑，深深浅浅，曲曲折折。他的手心被汗水打湿，紧张和恼怒让他抓不住手中的笔，随着清脆的吧嗒一声，笔从他的手中滑落。  
  
他低下头看去，地上的笔笔尖已经折断，侧面的按钮也被摔了出来，露出了里面绿色的电路板。古·拉哈·提亚蹲在地上，将那支笔的碎片碰在手中，突然再也抑制不住自己的哭声。其实他早就知道这次的尝试会是这个结局。两年前他没能恢复的，现在也绝无可能。那把斩断了他的筋腱的刀，一并斩断的还有他曾经的创作生涯。  
  
毕竟，没有什么医学奇迹。  
  
门口传来了有些急切的敲门声，还有希卡利有些担忧的问候：“拉哈？你没事吧？怎么了？”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚轻轻地打开了门上的门锁，让门外的亮光透过门缝照进了室内。他仰起头，看向门口的希卡利，将手中的笔的碎片塞到他的手中，轻声说：“我有一件一直瞒着你的事。我就是水晶公。”


	5. 卷二 光之战士 1-酸苹果

“学长，就算是已经确定了保送也不能翘课出来偷懒啊！”  
  
午后，温暖的阳光从树叶的缝隙间洒下，照在了操场边上躺在草丛里的希卡利身上。听到熟悉的声音，希卡利迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，就看到了手里捧着书低头看着自己的古·拉哈·提亚。希卡利猛地坐起来，手胡乱地揉了一把自己的短发，四下张望。  
  
“安心啦学长，巡查的只有我。”古·拉哈·提亚没好气地一屁股坐在了希卡利的身边，往他的手里塞了个青苹果，“所以说，既然这么怕就不要翘课啊。”  
  
希卡利毫不客气地接过古·拉哈·提亚递过来的苹果，随意地抛了抛，笑嘻嘻地对着古·拉哈·提亚说：“我可不怕老头子生我气。倒是你，我记得你可不是今天巡查？”  
  
“啊，这么说起来，其实我刚好去面试回来。”古·拉哈·提亚冲着希卡利扬了扬手中的那个本子，封面上有一个希卡利有些似曾相识的徽标。  
  
“萨雷安录取你了？”希卡利盯着那个封面上的鹦鹉螺标记，眼睛都直了，“你才高一！”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚冲着希卡利嘿嘿一笑，猫魅族的耳朵都兴奋地立了起来：“特招啦特招！他们也不会那么快就让我入学啦，至少也得让我跟着你们那届考完考试才行。学长你不也保送了吗？真的很厉害！”  
  
“我这哪能和你比啊……”希卡利干笑了一声，“所以，专业呢？决定了吗？”  
  
“医学院……吧。”古·拉哈·提亚犹豫地说，视线不住地往希卡利手上的苹果瞟，“苹果，不吃吗？”  
  
“哦哦，等一下。”希卡利低头看了看手中的青苹果，贴到嘴边，脸上仍然满是疑惑，“我记得你不是本来志向是考古的吗，那个什么亚拉戈遗迹研究之类的……之前还听说你拿了奖？怎么突然改学医了？”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚的脸颊突然泛上了不自然的微红，耳朵也塌了下来。他别过脸去，匆匆地拍了拍裤子上沾着的草叶，起身撒腿就跑：“也没什么就，仔细考虑了一下之后觉得比较合适。诶呀！一不小心跟学长你聊太久了！我也该回班上上课了！”  
  
“诶！古·拉哈，等等！”希卡利想要抓住一溜烟逃走的古·拉哈·提亚，奈何他这位学弟实在是跑得比兔子还快，于是只能悻悻地坐了回去，泄愤似的一口咬了上去。  
  
……好酸。  
  
在毕业五年后的同学聚会上悄悄溜号实在是希卡利的无奈之举。当他察觉到桌席上已经开始划拳拼酒的时候为时已晚，本就不是怎么擅长喝酒的他被同学们勾肩搭背连灌了好几杯，眼前几乎都快要出现了路易索瓦老师跟他打招呼，最后终于是找了个间隙逃难一般躲进了厕所间。希卡利对着镜子，往自己脸上抹了好几次凉水，如同行走在云端一般飘乎乎的感觉才稍微减淡了几分。  
  
说什么也不能回去和他们继续喝了，明天还要上班呢。希卡利扶着墙这么想着，揉着太阳穴迷迷瞪瞪地走了一会儿，不知不觉就走到了酒店的空中花园里。蓝黑色的夜空下，橙黄色的城市天际线在远处被灯光勾勒开来。深秋有些寒冷的晚风将希卡利吹得打了一个寒噤，但也将他身上的酒意驱散了不少。在花园暗淡的光照中，希卡利能模糊地看到一个人影靠在花园边缘的栏杆上。有些惊异于也有人和自己一样从酒局中偷溜出来吹风，希卡利凑近了几步，就见到了红色系着短麻花辫的后脑勺。  
  
“古·拉哈？”希卡利有些不确定地叫出了声。那趴在栏杆上放空的人影便是突然紧绷，耳朵也猛地站立了起来。他缓缓地转过身，映入希卡利眼中的就是他那标志性的绿色和红色的异色双瞳。  
  
“学长？”古·拉哈·提亚显然也没想到在这里能够遇到几年未见的学长，言语里都充满了难以置信，“学长你刚不是还在和他们喝酒的吗？”  
  
“啊……不想被灌倒所以溜出来了。”希卡利抓了抓后脑勺，脸颊仍然因为酒气的原因而泛着红，就连呼出的气都带着一股浓烈的酒精味，让古·拉哈·提亚下意识地皱起了眉头，“倒是你怎么会在这儿？你跟我又不是同一届的……”  
  
“学长你忘啦，我可是跟你同级毕业的！”古·拉哈·提亚丝毫不注意形象地翻了个白眼，嘴角却控制不住地上扬，“组织人应该是直接翻了毕业名册，就把我也邀请来了。结果我一看你们这届我都没几个认识的人，你又在被人围着喝酒，那我就只能跑出来吹风了。”  
  
“哦，原来是这样。”希卡利这么回答道，随后两人之间就陷入了一阵令人尴尬的沉默。  
  
和从高中毕业后就再也没见过面的学弟找到什么能聊起来的话题比希卡利的想象中更加困难。除了偶尔朋友圈点个赞，节日的公式寒暄一下以外，两个人其实从毕业后就没再有什么特别的交集。不过仅仅从朋友圈里希卡利还是得知了不少古·拉哈·提亚的近况。他在高中毕业后他顺利地进入了萨雷安大学的医学系，具体的什么专业希卡利不是很懂，但总归是按照古·拉哈·提亚自己期望的那样不断前进着。  
  
“学长你……”“古·拉哈你……”两人几乎是同一时间转头向着对方问道。视线碰撞的一刻两人都有些尴尬地转过头去，同时又说道：“你先说。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚的耳朵微微塌下，犹豫了一会儿还是问：“学长最近怎么样了？”  
  
“也没怎么样吧。”希卡利苦笑了一声，双手搭在栏杆上向着远方眺望，“哎我今年刚去上班，就警局嘛一般小警察，我们那个辖区还算比较安定，还不是特别忙。你呢？”  
  
“还在读博，今年应该就能去医院实习了。”古·拉哈·提亚嘿嘿地笑了一声，眼睛里都闪着光，“我倒以为学长你会和你哥一样。”  
  
希卡利挑起了眉毛，转头看向古·拉哈·提亚，“这你又是怎么知道的？”  
  
“去年还是前年来着？跟你聊天的时候你自己跟我说的。”古·拉哈·提亚撇了撇嘴说，“你不是发了个朋友圈祝贺你哥毕业吗？那时候问的你。”  
  
希卡利一拍脑袋，眯起眼睛笑了起来：“哎我是真的喝大了，这都忘了。不过说真的，毕业以后好多都没再联系了，今天刚给我灌酒的那群人，有几个我就见着脸熟，名字怎么叫也叫不上来。”  
  
“那也总比我一个都不认识的好。”古·拉哈·提亚说，突然不知道又从哪儿摸出来一个苹果，塞到了希卡利的手里，“酒味太重。”  
  
希卡利接过苹果，怀疑地盯着看了半天，问道：“这你从哪儿搞来的？不会酸掉牙吧？”  
  
“还能是哪儿啊桌上顺的，不甜也不怪我你找搞这酒席的负责人去。”古·拉哈·提亚向着希卡利伸出了手，指尖勾了勾，“干嘛，不吃还给我。”  
  
“没说我不吃。”希卡利瞪了古·拉哈·提亚一眼，拿着苹果就往嘴边送。清甜的汁水就从果肉里溢了出来，浸润了他被酒精快要烧坏了的口腔。  
  
希卡利看着一脸希冀盯着自己的古·拉哈·提亚，只觉得自己手中这个苹果都变成了他眼瞳一般的亮红。  
  
这苹果可真甜啊。


	6. 卷二 光之战士 2-烂葡萄

“来对拳！哎就这样，这样然后这样！”  
  
“你要这么想，我就是暗之战士，光暗要平衡就需要光之战士，就是你。对吧？”  
  
几声笔尖敲在桌子上的声音把希卡利从睡梦中惊醒。他猛地抬起头，就看到桑克瑞德一脸严肃地看着自己，手指向办公室门外：“有人找你，好像是别的分局的。”  
  
希卡利眯着眼睛揉了揉自己的头发，用袖口擦去嘴角的口水，冲着桑克瑞德点了点头，拿起桌上的警帽扣在头上就向着门口走去。说实在的上班打瞌睡并非他的本意，只是这前两天才刚结案一个重大刑事案件，一连一两周都没怎么睡好觉倒是落下了一点睡不够的后遗症。但刚才这个短暂的梦里都是他和阿尔博特的一些零散记忆，不知怎的，希卡利隐隐觉得自己的胃里仿佛有个铅块在往下坠，不好的预感不断地涌上他的心头。  
  
“刑侦的，希卡利，没错吧？”门口的那人看着希卡利过来，行了一礼，向着希卡利伸出了手。希卡利回握了一下，手心里都是汗。希卡利上下打量了一下，总觉得面前这人脸生得很，就算是别的分局也多少有点来往，怎么看也不是同部门对接过的人。特意找自己到底是为了什么，希卡利完全没有头绪，满脑子都是上个月的专案是不是出了什么问题要被纠违了。但怎么想也是检察院的事，也和这个人没什么关系。  
  
“您先喝口水吧。”被拉着请进房间，面前的那人温和地对着希卡利笑了笑，给他倒了一杯水，“接下来要跟你谈的事情比较有冲击性，哎，主要还是要跟你转达一下你哥哥的事情。”  
  
“阿尔博特？他怎么了？”希卡利脑子嗡的一下，整个人身体都向前倾，杯子里的水因为他突然的动作而泼在了手上。  
  
“阿尔博特同志昨晚在清剿制毒窝点的行动中”那人声音顿了一下，“不幸因公殉职。”  
  
后面那人再说了什么希卡利都没听清了。他几乎记不得自己是怎么浑浑噩噩地从那房间里离开，回到办公室，又在桑克瑞德的建议下回家休息的。他和阿尔博特的住所是一间并算不上宽敞的小公寓，门口堆积着没来得及丢出去的纸皮盒子，玄关处的鞋子也都随意摆着。希卡利踢开堆在门口的杂乱物品，跌跌撞撞地走到了沙发边坐下。他的手里还捏着那张皱皱巴巴的纸，上面写着关于阿尔博特殉职的情况和后事处理。他没有丝毫看下去的心情，只是把那张纸揉成一团丢到了一旁。  
  
他仰躺在沙发上，盛夏的酷暑将他的衣服和沙发的布面烤得发烫，汗液顺着他的脊背流下将衣物都紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上。热风从窗外灌进来，也将楼下垃圾堆酸臭腐败的味道送到了希卡利的鼻尖。他爬起身，将阳台窗户关上，长长地叹了一口气。  
  
从警局里出来得匆忙，希卡利还没来得及去买些什么垫肚子的东西，于是就拉开了冰箱门，试图在这里面找到什么可以果腹的东西。冷冻柜里还有几块看不出是什么东西的冻肉，速冻饺子也早就不知道哪天被吃完了。冰箱上层则是空空荡荡，门上只放着一瓶过期牛奶。希卡利又抽出冷鲜柜看了一眼，里面还放着一盒吃了一半的葡萄。  
  
希卡利看着那盒葡萄愣住了，他可完全没有印象自己什么时候买过这个东西。他把葡萄从冰箱里拿出来，看到上面还贴着一张便签条。纸张已经被冰箱里的水汽打湿，但上面的字迹依旧清晰。  
  
多吃点水果  
阿尔博特  
  
那盒葡萄已经放了太久，表面都长了毛，盒子底下都是发酵的酸水。希卡利手里拿着这盒葡萄，鼻子一酸，终于是忍不住整个人蹲在冰箱面前嚎啕大哭了起来。葡萄汁从盒子的缝隙中流出来，将希卡利的胸口打得湿透。  
  
他知道这盒葡萄是怎么在这里的了。  
  
他坐在地上又过了许久，喉咙因为过度发声有些发疼。希卡利从橱柜下拽出来垃圾桶，打开盒子把腐烂的葡萄一把倒了进去。他又看了一遍盒子上贴着的那张淡黄色便签条，把它小心翼翼地扯了下来，贴到了冰箱门上。  
  
“老哥，那打扰了。”希卡利叹了口气，推开了阿尔博特的房间门，空气中细小的灰尘向他扑面涌来。  
  
阿尔博特喜欢玩游戏。于是他的房间除了标准配置的一张床，一个书桌以外，还有着整整一面墙的架子，上面摆着各种游戏的游戏碟。桌上除了一些书以外倒是很干净，椅背上还搭着阿尔博特的旧大衣，门后的洗衣篮里还放着几件没来得及送去洗的制服。希卡利没怎么见过阿尔博特穿着制服的样子，阿尔博特刚上班那阵儿他还在警校上学，偶尔会在他刚还在下班的时候一起去街边的大排档吃烤串。  
  
希卡利的手触到桌面上，抹去了一层薄薄的浮灰。他还清楚地记得临毕业那年，阿尔博特跟他谈职业规划的情形。那天喝了几扎啤酒听说了自己亲弟要和自己一样去做禁毒的阿尔博特差点拎着空啤酒瓶就给希卡利头上来了那么一下，嘴里嚷嚷着小子是不想要命啊。  
  
当时自己是怎么跟阿尔博特据理力争的？希卡利有些想不大起来了。只记得他们最后的争吵以阿尔博特按在他的肩头，语重心长的交代告终。  
  
“我们既需要在暗处守护，也要在明处保卫。就像暗之战士和光之战士一样，只有光暗平衡才能拯救世界不是吗！”  
  
光之战士。希卡利有些苦涩地在口中来回咀嚼这几个字眼，脸上露出了苦笑。如果那时候自己坚持了和阿尔博特一同加入禁毒分队，那么现在是否会不一样？直到现在他站在阿尔博特的房间中，仰头看着他书架上的那些游戏碟，总觉得充满了巨大的不真实感，仿佛阿尔博特并没有死去，他只是去出了任务，下一秒就会出现在自己的背后给自己来一个熊抱。  
  
希卡利一屁股坐在阿尔博特整洁的床上，突然感觉自己屁股下面好像坐了个什么东西。他往屁股下面一摸，便是摸出来了一台非常古旧的游戏机。这台机子他十分眼熟，那是他和阿尔博特在很小的时候一起攒钱买下的，当时并不算富裕的他们只能买下一台二手机。银色的外壳上有着不少划痕，而当希卡利不抱希望地翻开游戏机的屏幕，那屏幕居然一瞬亮了起来，小小的彩色屏幕照亮了他的双眼。  
  
而后从游戏机里传来的便是熟悉的水晶序曲。  
  
他记得这个游戏，最终幻想3。这是他和阿尔博特一起玩过的第一个游戏，时至今日他们两人还总会拿里面的剧情互相打趣。他点下了读取存档，最后的存档日期正是几天前，阿尔博特出任务的那天。希卡利打开存档，读图结束后他才瞥到了一眼游戏界面的影子，屏幕却突然没电黑了下去。他眨了眨眼，看着在眼前熄灭的屏幕，倒在阿尔博特的床上，游戏机在他的胸口仍散发着温热。他愣愣地盯着天花板，看着夕阳打在墙上的投影，一时间不知道该做什么才好。  
  
过了许久，希卡利有些迟钝地从床上爬了起来。他想知道阿尔博特留下的这个存档在什么地方。于是他小心翼翼地打开了书桌的抽屉，在里面翻找了半天后终于将NDS充上了电。看到游戏机上闪起了熟悉的亮光，希卡利终于是长叹了一口气，捋了捋自己的头发，走回了客厅。  
  
他拿起桌面上那张皱皱巴巴的纸，再次确认了一下，随后掏出手机在日历里记下了日子，又转头看了看那垃圾桶中已经被他倒掉的发了霉的葡萄。  
  
那天是阿尔博特的葬礼。


	7. 卷二 光之战士 3-甜山楂

一片漆黑的房间里，希卡利缩在床上，只有手中的NDS屏幕发出的光照亮他的脸颊。悠久之风的电子音从他手中的NDS里传出来，在房间里格外清晰。在床头柜上放着的是他刚吃完的泡面盒子，地上也堆着几件皱巴巴没来得及洗的衣物。  
  
这是阿尔博特去世后几个月他的日常。白天上班，如果不需要上夜班就早早回来，随便弄点东西果腹后就打开NDS玩游戏。他不需要桑克瑞德或者于里昂热又或者是谁跟他说他的状态很不对，他自己比谁都更加清楚。但他仿佛就陷入了这样的一个泥沼中，无论他怎么扑腾尝试自救都只会越陷越深，只有每天晚上掏出这个游戏机，沉浸在这幻想的世界中才能找回一点活着的实感。  
  
属于阿尔博特的存档他分毫未动。那是一个通关了的存档，暗黑之云已经被打败，昔日一起冒险的伙伴们都各自回到了自己的家乡，世界不再被黑暗笼罩，光明照耀着大地。希卡利只看了一眼那个存档就退出了。那是属于阿尔博特的东西，而只要那个存档还原原本本地存在在那里，就好像阿尔博特的一部分记忆也留存在这台NDS里一样。  
  
几个月中他操作着鲁内斯、阿尔克、蕾菲娅和因格斯，作为光之战士拯救着这个游戏中的世界。而在他的现实世界，却似乎没有任何人能够将他拉出痛失亲兄弟的泥沼。终于又打完一个道中小怪，希卡利看着屏幕右上角那快要见底的电池，叹了口气将游戏机合上，插上电，走到窗边把窗帘一把拉了开来。  
  
窗外，路灯的照耀下，细盐一般的粉雪缓缓飘落。希卡利盯着窗外的细雪，犹豫了一会儿后掏出了手机，略微扫了几眼。社交平台上都在刷着入冬的第一场雪之类的东西，希卡利都毫不感兴趣地划过。而就在他要继续往下划的时候，他突然看到了一个有些眼熟的图像。那是一条同人本本宣，封面是熟悉的洋葱骑士们。  
  
水晶公？希卡利轻声念出了那三个字。他隐约记得这是前两天刚关注上的一个画师，好像发的图都是最终幻想相关。他没有几个粉丝，画的图却挺对希卡利的胃口。原来他要出本子了。希卡利点进去页面仔仔细细地翻了几遍，暗自将展会的日期记下，确认了当日并不是他值班后就马上买下了门票。  
  
希卡利看着订单完成的页面呆了几秒，随后长叹了一口气再次拿起了NDS。窗外楼下的小孩正因为初雪而欢呼着，打雪仗的动静打破了雪夜的寂静。而窗内这间漆黑的房间中，接连的游戏音又再度响起。  
  
展会当天，从没见过这种阵仗的希卡利在人流中被推着缓缓地前进着，脑子里不断回想着自己为什么要来这个混乱的现场。其实明明可以等通贩的，但不知为何心底里总有一个声音在催促着他，去那个展会现场看看，去见一眼那个笔名为水晶公的家伙。  
  
场馆如同巨大的迷宫，希卡利就算来之前已经做过了功课，还是被现场的标牌指得晕头转向。在他身边走过的许多女孩都穿着繁复夸张的大裙子，鼻尖和脸颊因为在场外吹了过久的寒风和发红，这让希卡利总觉得自己有些格格不入。等到他好不容易从排队里挣扎出来，询问过不知道多少位工作人员后才终于找到了水晶公的摊位前。  
  
摊位上坐着的是一个穿着黑色卫衣，用兜帽遮住了自己半个脸的家伙。不知是否是希卡利的错觉，他总觉得这个人在看向自己的时候身体僵了一下。  
  
“请问……”希卡利刚走到摊位面前，还没问出后半句，就被摊位上的这个人打断了。  
  
“如果是来购入新刊的话，抱歉因为没有印太多，已经切了。”兜帽下是个低沉男性的声音，不知怎地希卡利觉得他的声音有些耳熟，“通贩链接会在最近更新在我的个人博客上。”  
  
“啊，是吗……那抱歉打扰了。”希卡利的语气中难掩他的失望。他揪了一下自己的裤兜，转身就准备离开，衣角却猛地被这人拽住了。  
  
“那个，等一下，这位先生。”那戴着兜帽的男人声音有些拔高，语气染上了一丝急切，“看上去您被烦心事缠身，如果可以的话，能收下我的礼物吗？”  
  
“诶？”希卡利有些意外。他知道他确实看起来整个人比较颓废，头发好久没有仔细打理都长到了脖子，眼睛下面有因为长期熬夜而积攒的黑眼圈，但他和水晶公应当是素不相识，就算是在网络上也只不过是一面之缘罢了。他仔细打量着水晶公，想从他被兜帽遮住的面容上看出一点端倪，却只能看到他上翘的嘴角。  
  
水晶公示意他稍微在摊位前等等，随后就猫下了身子钻到摊位底下的桌子里摸索了起来，不一会儿就拿着一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋放到了桌子上。水晶公把那个纸袋推到希卡利的面前，又拿起了放在桌上的平板，对着希卡利说：“作为补偿，这一点霜糖山楂请您收下。另外能否留下您的联系方式呢？网站的用户名之类的就行，我直接把本子给您寄过去。”  
  
希卡利眨了眨眼睛，看着水晶公手里递过来的平板，有些疑惑地问：“请问我们是认识吗？”  
  
“不，怎么可能呢，只是觉得先生需要一点帮助罢了。”水晶公轻轻笑了一下，抓着希卡利的手就按到屏幕上，逼着他写下了自己的联络方式，“光之战士，好的那我就记下了，阿光。”  
  
直到希卡利拿着水晶公送给自己的那一袋霜糖山楂回到了家里，他仍感觉在展会的经历如同一场梦境。希卡利从桌上拔下充满电的NDS，拿在手里看了半天却突然没有了打开游戏玩一会儿的兴趣。他躺在床上盯着天花板，刚要坐起来想办法弄点晚餐吃，兜里的手机就震动了一下。他掏出手机一看，是在展会上加的水晶公，头像正一闪一闪地跳动着。  
  
“您好，我刚刚收摊理货的时候发现夹层里多了一本新刊，作为赠品已经寄到你那里了，请注意查收。”希卡利点进去就看到这句话，宕机的脑子转了半天还没弄明白是怎么一回事，门口就传来了急促的敲门声。希卡利打开门一看，只来得及看到一个匆匆跑下楼的背影，而靠在门口墙边的是一个沾了一些落雪的纸袋。希卡利蹲下将袋子拾起，袋子里放着的正是一本全新的水晶公新刊。  
  
希卡利拿着那本本子走回了客厅，顺手把水晶公送给他的那袋霜糖山楂也放在了茶几上，在裤子上抹了几下手后将本子从袋子里拿了出来。本子的封面还因为刚在外面被寒风吹拂而有些发凉，希卡利小心翼翼地将本子翻开，便是一下被其中的画面扯进了那个世界。本子并不算厚，讲的也是游戏中大结局后，鲁内斯他们的一些后日谈一样的故事。但不知道为什么，明明手下的纸张是冰冷的，希卡利却总觉得自己仿佛触碰到了一个温暖的心脏，在纸页下跳动着。  
  
“能为使者们带来力量的是人们的希望。时间能冲走一切，但绝不能因此放弃，不能任其摆布，必定要从中找出那照耀着世界的最后一丝光辉，那就是名为‘希望’的光。”  
  
翻到了最后一页，在四位洋葱骑士共同仰望天空的画面中，配上了这样的一段文字。希卡利愣愣地看着这几行字，一滴晶莹的液体滴到了书页上。这是游戏中打败最终的敌人暗黑之云后出现的配文。在那个世界众人的帮助下，拯救了世界的鲁内斯他们也向未来传递了希望。世界没有被停滞的虚无吞噬，在光明的照耀下走向了明天。  
  
希卡利转过头，看向几个月前他贴在冰箱上的阿尔博特留给他的字条。黄色的字条有些微褪色，边缘也因为之前曾经沾染过葡萄腐坏的液体而有些发霉。他走过去，将字条揭下，盯着看了一会儿，随后笑着轻声说：“也是啊，你也不许我在这里就停下，对吧哥哥。”  
  
虽然仍旧不是很明白水晶公对自己突如其来的善意到底是从何而来，希卡利还是掏出了手机，给水晶公写了一封简短的回信。  
  
“多谢老师的本子，已经收到看完了，非常喜欢。晚些时候会给老师写一份repo。”  
  
点击发送。  
  
希卡利把手机丢到桌子上，拿起了那个装着山楂的纸袋，捡了一颗山楂丢进了嘴里。包裹着山楂的糖霜外壳在口腔中化开，恰到好处的甜和山楂本身的酸度充盈了他的口腔。他珍重地把水晶公送给自己的那本本子放在书架上，看向宛如狗屋一样的家里，脸上露出了一个有些无奈的微笑。  
  
看来大扫除可有得做了。  
  
老式小区里，一个穿着黑色卫衣的人影匆匆跑着，突然他的兜里传出了一个清脆的提示音。他掏出手机，红点跳动的头像旁边写着光之战士几个字。兜帽下的人转头看向身后那个住宅楼亮着灯的房间，勾起了嘴角。夕阳下雪花再次飘落，落在他的肩头。刚放学的孩子们三三两两地打闹着，在这人的身边打起了雪仗。男人又看了一眼手中的手机，快速打出了一行字。  
  
“山楂还好吃吗？”  
  
一缕红色的发丝从兜帽中滑落，挡住了男人的视线。他将头发撩回去，犹豫了一会儿还是决定将那行字删去，写上了简短的感谢。  
  
“能帮到您真是太好了。”


	8. 卷三 诺亚 1-扫墓

古·拉哈·提亚和希卡利两人仅隔着一块门板，颓然坐着。已经过去了几个小时？希卡利和古·拉哈·提亚都不清楚。古·拉哈·提亚在对希卡利宣告了他就是水晶公这个冲击性的事实后就直接把自己又反锁在了房间里。而坐在门外的希卡利满脑子都跑过他和古·拉哈·提亚，还有水晶公之间的接触，一时间觉得既荒诞又合理。但此时此刻他也不知道怎么和古·拉哈·提亚搭话。  
  
“你给我看的那本，应该就是当时我送给你的那本吧？”打破两人之间沉默的是古·拉哈·提亚在门后闷闷的发问，“不，没想到这么多年了你还留着。”  
  
“那可是救了我一命的本子，怎么可能不会好好收着。”希卡利淡淡地一笑，靠在门板上仰头看着走廊的天花板。  
  
“救你一命……是什么意思？”古·拉哈·提亚感到自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，伸手就去够门把手上的锁，却因为右手使不上力而差点没能把身子撑起来摔在地上。  
  
希卡利看着手中那本封面已经有些褪色的本子，岔开了话题：“这个晚点再说。所以说，当时给我跑过来送本子的是你？展会结束那天？”  
  
门后的古·拉哈·提亚脸都快要红透了，一向刻意保持着矜持的语调也控制不住地向上扬：“确、确实是我！那本本来是我自己留着做纪念的……看到你那天状态不对就……”  
  
“啊，那这么说起来我还没有给你补本子钱来着。”希卡利像是突然想起来了什么说，语气里带上了一丝调笑，“需要我现在转账给你吗？水晶公老师？”  
  
身后的门被突然打开，靠在门板上的希卡利甚至还没能反应过来就整个人后仰摔在了地上，抬头就看到古·拉哈·提亚晶亮的红绿色双眼居高临下地盯着自己，脸颊上还有未褪去的红色，几乎是有些愤慨地对自己说道：“这就不用了！”  
  
“我倒是想听你告诉我，当年到底发生什么事了？”古·拉哈·提亚蹲下扶起后脑勺磕在地上痛得龇牙咧嘴的希卡利，问道。  
  
拿出两个玻璃杯，从冰箱里拿出一大瓶可乐分别倒满，在古·拉哈·提亚询问的目光中，希卡利拿着两杯可乐和他一起坐在了沙发上。这并不怪古·拉哈·提亚，当时高中的时候根本没几个人知道希卡利还有个哥哥，就连古·拉哈·提亚也仅仅是听过阿尔博特的名字，对他到底是个怎样的人都没有什么了解。而两年前那次医院发生的事件之后，为了避免提及暴力伤人事件对古·拉哈·提亚造成更大的刺激，希卡利对阿尔博特的事情也是只字未提。此时此刻他的心中仍有一些疑虑，毕竟白天古·拉哈·提亚才刚因为应激反应而又在医院昏倒了一次，若是在这个时候跟他讲这种暴力事件难保他不会再次出反应。但希卡利看着古·拉哈·提亚坚定的双眼，最终还是决定将阿尔博特的事情，还有他人生中最灰暗的那几个月的事情，完完全全地告诉他。  
  
“……所以其实，我打算死在那年的年末。”希卡利长叹了一口气，终于还是把这句话说了出来，拿着杯子的手不自觉地捏紧了，“那时的我日子就过得和梦里一样，还是那种仿佛被人追杀的噩梦。我一直感觉有另一个我在背后追问着我，为什么没和我哥哥一起去，为什么自己永远是被保护的那一个。怎么说呢，可能就是那种之前电视上说过的那种，幸存者后遗症吧。”  
  
“原来那个时候发生了这种事……”原原本本听完了事情全部经过的古·拉哈·提亚皱起了眉头，晃着自己手中的玻璃杯，盯着冰块和杯壁来回敲击，一时间却也找不到合适的言语来安慰面前的人。  
  
“就在那时候，你及时拉了我一把。”希卡利勾起嘴角，目光落到了茶几上那本陈旧的本子上，“现在想想确实怎么会有第一次见面的陌生人会对我这么好呢？但那时的我确确实实是被你拯救了。一个素不相识的漫画作者，一袋山楂，一本本子，那时候突然就让我觉得，啊原来还是有一点希望的。如果活下去的话。”  
  
“抱歉那时我没能意识到。”古·拉哈·提亚还想继续说什么，就被希卡利打断了。  
  
“不，那时你做的已经足够了。我那时就经常去看你的博客，心里那一点小小的目标就是能一直继续看你的新作品。”希卡利轻轻笑了一声，“对于拯救一个想要一心求死的人来说，足够。”  
  
“真好啊，看来我还是帮上忙了。”古·拉哈·提亚说。他自知自己也早就过了那个年纪，但不知为何此时仍觉得鼻头有些酸酸的。  
  
希卡利将他和古·拉哈·提亚手中的空杯收起来，拿去厨房冲洗。古·拉哈·提亚盯着他看了半天，意识到自己好像没有什么好再问的了，就慢吞吞地站起来向着自己房间走去，却又突然听到希卡利在背后叫住了自己。  
  
“那个，古·拉哈，我在想如果你下周有空的话，能陪我去给他扫个墓吗？”希卡利问道。  
  
完全没有料到希卡利会向自己发出这种邀请，古·拉哈·提亚脚步一顿，随后有些磕磕绊绊地答应了：“当然可以。”  
  
夏末秋初，每年到了这个时候，希卡利都会来到那块郊区的墓地。以往都是自己前来的，只不过这次不同，还有古·拉哈·提亚陪着他。坐在副驾的古·拉哈·提亚此刻正入神地盯着窗外的光景。麦田已经变成了淡淡的金色，一些路边的行道树也微微变黄。因为希卡利时间上总是赶不上趟，古·拉哈·提亚本身身体状况也不太适合出门，这也确实是难得的一次他们离开城市的机会。  
  
停下车，顺着缓坡走，希卡利走在前面，在看到那几排完全一样的墓碑的时候，他突然顿住，身后的古·拉哈·提亚差点没刹住撞在了他身上。希卡利盯着那一片墓碑，视线在墓碑上来回跳跃着，似乎是在点数。  
  
希卡利的目光收了回来，他从兜里摸出来一包烟，送到嘴边点着，吐出一口烟看着烟气缓缓在空气中飘散，叹了一口气说：“又多了啊。”  
  
“什么？”古·拉哈·提亚一时还没反应过来，但已经敏锐地发现这一片墓地和别处有些不同，所有的碑面上都没有刻上名字，有的只是烈士之墓几个字。  
  
“今年又有牺牲的。”希卡利摇了摇头说，向着其中一块墓碑走去，“也不知道是哪位弟兄，在这儿也看不到名字。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚不知道该说什么，于是只是默默地跟在希卡利的身后，看着他在一块墓碑前停了下来。  
  
“其实不应该带你来的，要是被有心人看到你也会有危险。”希卡利蹲在那块墓碑前，用手拂去碑上的落叶和尘土，拿出一根烟放在墓碑前，也没有点燃，就放在那儿了静静地看着，“不过没事，我哥应该也想见你。”  
  
“没事的，你也不用总是那样护着我。”古·拉哈·提亚说，他四下望去，这片墓地确实只有他们两人，悬起的心也稍稍放下了。  
  
“嗯。”希卡利应道，拍了拍手上的灰站起身，又像当年拍着阿尔博特肩头一样拍了一下墓碑，随后转身对着古·拉哈·提亚露出了一个微笑，“走吧，我们回去。”  
  
坐回车内，希卡利却迟迟没有启动车，只是坐在驾驶位上似乎在想着什么。古·拉哈·提亚坐在副驾上搓着手，眼神不住地往希卡利身上瞟。过了一会儿，希卡利似乎也注意到了古·拉哈·提亚的不适，转过身从后座拿出包把橙色药瓶递给他，说：“刚才的话我想了想，其实你也没有必要一直为了我而……算了就当我没说。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚接药瓶的手一顿，差点没接住那圆滚滚的瓶子。猫魅族的耳朵都因为希卡利的这句话而立了起来，而一向在课堂上滔滔不绝的嘴也变得笨拙，张了张嘴也愣是没吐出几个字。古·拉哈·提亚的指甲在瓶盖上来回扣来扣去，从瓶子里掏出来一片药吞了下去，把瓶子递还给了希卡利。  
  
“哎，没什么，别往心里去。”希卡利接过药瓶往包里一塞就丢回了后座。他拧了一下车钥匙，转身拽下安全带扣好，拍了拍古·拉哈·提亚的肩膀，笑着对他说，“我送你回学校，下午不是还有课要上吗。”  
  
“好。”古·拉哈·提亚闷闷地应下来，突然又想起了什么，转头对着希卡利问，“后天应该是我们学校校庆，来么？”  
  
“如果手头没案子就来。”希卡利随口应道，随后向古·拉哈·提亚投去了一个疑惑的眼神，“你不是一般懒得去凑那种热闹吗？”  
  
“如果只是普通校庆的话确实，但这次我听说之前的几个学生要来，还有一些老同学。”古·拉哈·提亚撑着下巴，有些没精打采地看着窗外，柿子树棕色的纸条上挂着才刚刚变红的果，“十有八九我这次可逃不了，所以你要是来的话……”  
  
“你是想让我带着你溜号？”希卡利马上就理解了古·拉哈·提亚话语里的意思，不禁失笑。  
  
“差不多就是那个意思。”古·拉哈·提亚大大方方地承认了，“也不是我和他们关系不好什么的，只是觉得现在这种状态见他们不太好。”  
  
希卡利闻言挑起了眉毛，脸上露出了一丝无奈的微笑：“行吧，那我那天跟桑克瑞德他们说声。把你从校庆救出来去别的地方逛逛。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚在听到希卡利的这句承诺后耳朵抖了抖，尾巴尖都因为欣喜而悄悄地晃了起来。他看到窗外一只喜鹊落在了柿子树上，对着那才有些红的果儿叽叽喳喳。


	9. 卷三 诺亚 2-校庆

古·拉哈·提亚焦虑地看着自己的手机。距离约定的时间已经过去了十几分钟，然而无论他怎么给希卡利发短信，都没有一句回复。他总该不会是忘了吧，古·拉哈·提亚有些无奈地想着，但今早明明出门的时候他还留了便条，没道理希卡利会忙到看不见。  
  
难道是又来了什么新的案子？古·拉哈·提亚无意识地啃起了自己的指甲盖，刚又想再发一条短信给希卡利，就听到办公室门口传来了几声敲门声。  
  
“古·拉哈教授在吗？”门外的人问。  
  
看来逃不了了。古·拉哈·提亚按了按他有些发疼的太阳穴，将手机揣在兜里，从旁边的衣架上拿下外套套上，应道：“在的，请进。”  
  
门外的是他的助教，阿莉塞。今年刚研究生毕业的她算是她们那一届的优秀学生，和她的哥哥阿尔菲诺都是公认的天才。这一年的校庆活动阿莉塞也有帮忙策划。既然这个时候她出现在了这里，那也就意味着她是来抓人的了。  
  
“教授，你该不会是想准备跑路吧？”果不其然，阿莉塞张口就这么问道，脸都几乎贴到古·拉哈·提亚的脸上。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚下意识地后退了两步，脸上挤出来一个干笑，挠了挠后脑勺说：“啊哈哈，怎么会呢。”  
  
“是吗，去年教授可是直接人都跑没影了。”阿莉塞显然并不相信古·拉哈·提亚的说辞，她抱胸看着古·拉哈·提亚那有些勉强的微笑，撇了撇嘴，“不过算了，看在你这次没有逃跑的想法上放你一马。走吧，那边演出应该也要开始了。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚最后有些不甘地攥紧了兜里的手机，小声地叹了一口气，跟着阿莉塞离开了办公室。  
  
尽管台上各个社团的演出精彩纷呈，坐在台下的古·拉哈·提亚可压根没有看表演的心思。他不住地四下张望着，不一会儿就在人群里发现了几个熟悉的人脸。工科院的院长西德、副院长比格斯和魏吉、甚至还有前两天在中央医院见到的拉姆布鲁斯和莱楠。古·拉哈·提亚如坐针毡，几次都想直接从座位上站起来撒腿就跑，但都被阿莉塞那几乎能杀人的眼神死死地钉在原地。  
  
希卡利，快来救我。古·拉哈·提亚几乎是有些绝望地在心里喊着。一想到晚上还有校友晚宴，古·拉哈·提亚感觉人生更灰暗了。  
  
散场的第一时间，古·拉哈·提亚就趁着人群的混乱摆脱了阿莉塞，就当他靠在墙上大喘着气，以为自己逃过一劫能够直接回家躲过他绝不想参与的这场晚宴时，一个他绝不想听见的恶魔一般的声音在他身侧响了起来。  
  
“啊呀，这不是拉哈吗？一个人在这里，难道是想要逃跑吗？”古·拉哈·提亚僵硬地低下头，就看到可露儿正面带微笑，盯着自己。  
  
完了，彻底完了。  
  
但和预想中被熟人们一把包围着送进晚宴现场不同，古·拉哈·提亚跟着可露儿来到的地方是旧体育馆。仅仅是站在体育馆的门口他都能隔着门听到里面震耳欲聋的音响，而门口贴着的海报也向着古·拉哈·提亚宣告这里面正在举行的是学生组织的庆祝派对。  
  
“学生们的会场我就还是不要……”古·拉哈·提亚小声地抗议了一下，却被可露儿一把推了进去。  
  
“好啦，别磨磨唧唧的了，快进去吧。”可露儿坏笑着说。  
  
场馆被分为了两半。一半是闪着各色聚光灯的摇滚舞台，那震耳欲聋的音乐正是从舞台上传来的。台下的学生们大多手里拿着荧光棒，跟着音乐的节奏打着拍子。而另一半的场馆则被一个巨大的充气城堡填满了。那充气城堡从外观上来看，倒是颇像儿童游乐场里的那些，只不过古·拉哈·提亚只消看上一眼，就知道这城堡里的机关肯定是那些儿童版城堡远远比不上的。  
  
可露儿领着自己来这儿莫不是要……古·拉哈·提亚心里的猜测才刚开了个头，糟糕的推测就被可露儿接下来的话语应验了。  
  
“有请我们今晚的特别挑战者，古·拉哈·提亚教授！”可露儿不知什么时候拿到了一个麦，宣布的时候围在城堡入口的学生们也都热烈地鼓起了掌。  
  
“学姐，我不进去行吗。”古·拉哈·提亚小声地对着可露儿说，但可露儿只对他露出了一个宛如恶魔一般的微笑，就往他的手上塞了一把充气剑，一把把他推进了城堡的入口。  
  
入口一进去就是一个活板门，古·拉哈·提亚踩在那上面的一瞬间就摔了下去。幸亏高度并不高，城堡的全部结构又是充气的，古·拉哈·提亚这么摔下来倒是一点都不疼。他把那把充气剑拾起来，打量周围。昏暗的灯光照亮了活板门下低矮的隧道，也给他指出了一条前进的道路。正当他还在犹豫到底是继续往前走还是尝试从头顶的活板门逃走的时候，他突然听到不知道从哪里传来的可露儿的声音。  
  
“鲁内斯在一片漆黑的洞窟中醒来，他失足跌下了一个坑。不能被困在这里，他必须要找到一条回到村庄的路。”  
  
等等，这个熟悉的剧情。古·拉哈·提亚一愣，低头看向自己手里的剑，又看了两圈这“洞窟”的布局，突然间就明白了。  
  
“所以我在扮演鲁内斯？这得是谁出的主意啊。”古·拉哈·提亚轻轻笑了一声，有些无奈地拿着充气剑猫着身，向着“洞窟”的外面走去。洞窟里有着一些充气小机关，但并不是什么特别麻烦的东西，古·拉哈·提亚还是比较轻松地通过了。  
  
终于回到了“地面”上，迎面他看到的就是一个充气的小房子，大概只有他膝盖那么高。房子上贴着一个明显是刚贴上的纸条，上面写着乌尔村。站在房子旁边的是另一个拿着充气剑的人。古·拉哈·提亚定睛一看，面前的这人正是工科院的副院长魏吉。  
  
“魏吉！你怎么在这里？”古·拉哈·提亚眉头一皱，又看向他旁边的那个贴着字条的小房子，心下有了些猜测。与此同时，可露儿的声音又适时响起。  
  
“回到村庄的鲁内斯遇到了他的第一个同伴阿尔克。他们将携手一起冒险。”  
  
好家伙，这下他完全明白了。古·拉哈·提亚长长地叹了一口气，也大概明白这一个“游戏”背后的策划到底是谁了。他自己是鲁内斯，魏吉是阿尔克，那么按照剧情进展，应该就是他要和剩下两个藏在迷宫里的两人见面，再一起去打败守在这个充气城堡迷宫出口的暗黑之云，如果剧本没改的话。  
  
魏吉倒是比古·拉哈·提亚入戏，他冲着古·拉哈·提亚打了个招呼，便是挥舞着手里的充气剑就带头向着迷宫的更深处跑去。古·拉哈·提亚有些无奈地跟了上去，也渐渐注意到从这里开始的充气迷宫和之前有些不同，不再是他一个人就能对付的机关。他那使不上力的右手此时成了拖累，有些高的攀爬障碍完全难以通过。但每每他要放弃的时候，总有魏吉向他伸出手，帮着他一起越过。  
  
在这一小段迷宫的中途他们遇到了西德，他倒是没有拿着充气剑，只是给了古·拉哈·提亚一个看起来有些像玩具的通关钥匙。走出来这段迷宫他们就见到了同样拿着充气剑的可露儿和拉姆布鲁斯。古·拉哈·提亚瞪着拿着充气剑坏笑的可露儿，半天一句话都说不出来。  
  
“是录音嘛。”可露儿对着古·拉哈·提亚晃了晃手里的遥控器。  
  
实在没有询问可露儿这到底是怎么一回事的心情，古·拉哈·提亚什么也没再说什么就和三人向着迷宫的后半进发。和游戏本篇的剧情相比，这个充气迷宫的剧情显然做了大幅删减，一路上他们遇到了阿莉塞扮演的乌内，阿尔菲诺扮演的多加，而没过多久他们就来到了最终的水晶塔区域。  
  
说实在的，这个充气迷宫远比古·拉哈·提亚想象中的耗费体力，果然真的不是什么小孩子的玩具。不少机关都和电视那些勇者闯关节目类似，稍有不慎就会前功尽弃。在正式进入水晶塔区域前，由于体力耗费实在是有些大，他们决定原地稍微缓一会儿。古·拉哈·提亚也趁着这个机会敲敲打量起了身边的这群好友们。过去的两年中他几乎把自己和他们完全隔绝，除了必要的去医院复查以外，基本上也不会和他们打太多的交道。但现在在这个迷宫中，他突然又觉得他和这些人的关系似乎并未疏远，他们还会和往常一样向陷入难关的自己伸出援助之手。  
  
说到底，他为什么一直在逃避和这些人独处呢？古·拉哈·提亚陷入了思考。也许是为了躲开他们的眼神吧。两年前那件事后，他总觉得所有人看着他的眼神里都带着惋惜，还有一些廉价的怜悯。似乎所有人都在惋惜他作为中心医院最年轻的心胸外科医生生涯的断送，而这样的关心只让他心头的负担越来越重。就连后来回到大学任教，有时走在路上他都总觉得周围的学生也好，同事也好，总是给他过多的不必要的同情。  
  
但似乎在这个充气迷宫中不是这样。古·拉哈·提亚低头看向自己手中的那柄充气剑，总感觉自己似乎真的在这个充气迷宫里变成了那个披荆斩棘拯救世界的光之战士鲁内斯。而在他身边的可露儿、拉姆布鲁斯和魏吉，则是他可以放心托付的战友。  
  
“那我们继续出发！”可露儿充满精神的呼喊把古·拉哈·提亚从思绪中拽了回来。面前应该就是这个迷宫的出口了，而按照剧情，在那里迎接自己的应当是最后的反派，赞德和暗黑之云。  
  
所谓的水晶王座只是一个蓝色充气椅子，这让本来应当是庄严的场景变得有些滑稽，而当古·拉哈·提亚看清那坐在椅子上的人的时候，更是哑然失笑。那分明就是失踪了半天的希卡利。  
  
“我还以为你是忘了，没想到你是躲在这儿给我准备了惊喜啊。”古·拉哈·提亚苦笑了一声，没好气地就把手里的充气剑往希卡利脸上一丢。希卡利倒是很轻松地接下了那柄充气剑，从充气椅上走了下来，给了古·拉哈·提亚一个结结实实的拥抱。  
  
“怎么样，还好玩吗？”希卡利笑着揉了揉古·拉哈·提亚的发顶。  
  
“删减太多了我不如回家玩原版。”古·拉哈·提亚没好气地说，脸上仍是露出了一个柔和的微笑，“不过谢谢，很久没有这么开心了。”  
  
“那是当然，我废了好大功夫才说服大家和我一起搞个这个。也多亏阿莉塞负责校庆筹划，不然我还不知道该从何下手。”希卡利说，拍了拍古·拉哈·提亚的肩膀，让他转过身面对他身后的那群人。不知何时，所有古·拉哈·提亚的熟识都已来到了这迷宫的出口。他们的手中无一例外都拿着象征洋葱骑士的充气剑。  
  
“就如同当年你拉过我一把一样，这次轮到我拉你了。”希卡利微微俯身，亲吻古·拉哈·提亚的发顶，在他的耳边轻声说，“加油啊，水晶公，我们都在。”  
  
蒸腾的泪水一瞬模糊了他的视线。


	10. 卷三 诺亚 3-冒险

几个月后，中央医院门口。  
  
“所以我都说了，你就好好按时去做复建，拉姆布鲁斯不也说你这个心因性大于本身的问题，总会好的。”希卡利正对着古·拉哈·提亚说。天气已经放暖，尽管地上还留着一层薄薄的雪，到处都是积雪融化流水沿着街边流动的潺潺声响。  
  
“哎，明明我才是医生。”古·拉哈·提亚叹了一口气，脸上却仍是满满的笑意，“不过至少这几个月有成果了。”  
  
希卡利当然知道古·拉哈·提亚提的这个成果是指什么。在大家的说服下古·拉哈·提亚终于决定接受一些系统治疗，而他右手的状况也日渐好转。虽说还不能完全恢复到受伤前的状态，而且基于本身的损伤完全恢复也确实是不可能，但至少现在古·拉哈·提亚已经可以用右手作出一些相对精细的活了。  
  
“走吧，上车。”希卡利拍了拍古·拉哈·提亚的脑袋，“今天我也难得休假，回家多休息会儿。”  
  
坐上车，古·拉哈·提亚脱下手套，搓了搓。他的右手手背上仍有那几条狰狞的疤痕，和左手相比仍有些惨不忍睹。他有些出神地看着自己的右手，思绪又飘回夏末秋初，当时希卡利说的那句话。  
  
“阿光，你当时是想说什么？让我不要一直为了你怎么？”古·拉哈·提亚轻轻问。他能明显感觉到自己身侧的这人身体猛地僵了一下。他转过头去，便是看到希卡利正仰头看着车顶棚，不知道在想什么。  
  
“其实我听可露儿说了，你当年专业的事。”希卡利犹豫了半天终于还是说道，“她说你是在听说我报考了警校后才改的志愿，原本你的志向确实是考古。”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚完全没有想到希卡利会提到这种陈年往事，他也愣了一下，随后苦笑着说：“没想到学姐把这种事都告诉你了。其实那时我想的也不多，就是在想如果能学什么能帮到你就好了……这样。”  
  
“就是因为这个，所以我那时才说。”希卡利似乎完全意料到了古·拉哈·提亚的回应，叹了口气，“不要什么事情都为了我，也请你为自己而活。你应该也有，和我无关的，仅仅是自己热爱就想做的事吧？”  
  
古·拉哈·提亚呆呆地看着希卡利，一瞬间失去了言语。他低头看向自己的右手，那已经有些好转的手此时又开始微微颤抖了起来。  
  
“我想，再拿起一次画笔。”  
  
他听到自己的声音这么轻轻地说。  
  
“好。”希卡利握住他的手，向他投去了一个微笑。  
  
这是两年来希卡利第一次走进古·拉哈·提亚的房间。门口的捕梦网早就不知何时已经被卸下，现如今仅仅是一个挂在窗边的装饰物。希卡利搬来了一个椅子，和古·拉哈·提亚并肩坐在书桌旁，看着他将数位板再次接上电脑，漆黑的屏幕再度亮起。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚的手依旧有些颤抖。他拿着笔，却如同拿着万钧重的杠铃，在画布上哪怕移动一寸都有些困难。他几乎想要放弃，但他又想起那年冬天那盏老式住宅楼里温暖的黄色灯光，想到迷宫尽头那个有力的拥抱，便是紧咬着下唇，拖动着笔尖在板子上起舞。  
  
随后他便是感觉到，希卡利那温暖粗糙的手轻轻地搭在了他的小臂上。不知怎地，他突然感觉手上笔的重量变轻了，似乎自己真的能够再度控制住这折磨了他两年多的笔。他看向屏幕中的线条，颜色依然有些深深浅浅，边缘也有些粗糙，但早已比两年前好了许多。  
  
古·拉哈·提亚感到自己的肩膀被希卡利轻拍了两下，他转过头去，便是看到希卡利温和的蓝色双眼，此时正安静地盯着自己。  
  
“欢迎回来，水晶公。”  
  
这一瞬间古·拉哈·提亚再也抑制不住自己的眼泪，他用手背胡乱抹去，就连手中的笔都沾上了泪水。他将希卡利紧紧地抱在怀里。  
  
“嗯，我回来了！”


End file.
